narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SageOfDespair/Chapter 659: Review
Hello its me The Sage also know as User:SageOfDespair or True. Today i wanted to review the newest chapter of Naruto which came out today, that would be chapter 659. This chapter is more about Madara trying to take back the Bijuu by any means Necessary. Now be careful since this is a review there will be SPOILERS for those of you who dont read the manga. So if you don't want me to ruin the series for you please end your reading of this page here. Ok now for those of you who are caught up in the series prepare for my REVIEW!!!!! Chapter Summary We begin this chapter where we last left off on the last one, Madara has just obtained the other Rinnegan eye that was taken from Nagato's corpse by Obito. No not the one Obito has but the other one that was not talked about until now. Madara is still damaged from the Ass Kicking he got earlier from all 9 of the tailed beast. Though Madara still proving he is a bad-ass, laughs as he now has a Rinnegan and is prepared to do "business" with the Bijuu. Kurama does something which proves how powerful a foe Madara Uchiha truly is. He shows his nervous feeling on what the Uchiha has planned, and is worrying about whats about to happen. Now Kurama as we all know is a powerful creature who is feared for its power, now if he is fearing of someone else s power that really says something. Shukaku then becomes an annoying bitch as he berates Kurama for showing his nervousness. The Gedo Statue is then again summoned by Madara as it is ripped from Obito's body, since he had absorbed it earlier. Kakashi tried to Send it away using Kamui but only gets to send the arm away as the statue is summoned to Madaras location. So many people start to wonder how Madara has a Rinnegan in his current body as he had none when he died. Then we go back to Obito who is being controlled by Black Zetsu, is seems that obito is trying to gain control over his body and has been fighting Zetsu over it. While doing this Zetsu has been trying to recover the other Rinnegan eye from within Obito so he can give it to Madara. As this goes on Madara remembers he now has Hashiramas Healing power which fixes any injuries he endures without need for a hand sign. This adds to his grand power and makes him more of a threat to the Shinobi Alliance. Then using some technique which i dont know of yet, manages to send all the Tailed Beast flying similarly like Shinra Tensei. This includes both Bee and Naruto who are in Tailed Beast Mode. Then those chains that obito used to control the beast are sent from the Gedo Statue and wrap around all of the 9 beast as Madara tries to reclaim there powers. This chapter then ends with the statue starting to pull them all into it. My thoughts I liked this chapter as it shows what happened to the other Rinnegan eye that Obito didnt transplant into himself. I have been wondering where that thing was this whole time. It wasnt that good as it did not really reveal that much of anything and was mostly about Madara showing that he still has some tricks up his sleeve. It did leave me in suspense as i now wonder what is going to happen to Kurama and Gyuki, as they are both also being dragged toward the Statue. I am wondering if Kishimoto will go through with it and have Kurama extracted from Naruto who will then if it does happen, will have to rely on Sage Mode to win the fight. Another idea is that he might become the Jinchuriki of the Tentails himself and become more like the Sage, though this is just speculation. We did not see Sasuke at all in this Chapter which kinds disappointed me, i mean he is right there what is he just watching the battle why doesn't he try to do something to help. Shukaku to me is just being a bitch as he talks down to Kurama, what right does he have to talk he lost in part 1 lol. Im wondering whats going to happen in the future i mean idk im just hyped to see what comes next week. Speculation Now i have a few ideas on where the series go in the future, though there is nothing pointing out that these things might happen its just my own idea. The first one is that maybe Madara might try to use revive Izuna somehow and maybe the brothers join forces and continue the battle. Highly unlikely but you never know what will happen in Naruto. Another idea that i really think might happen, is that the Eldest Son of The sage might be revived as well. That would be amazing to see him in the battle field and showing the world what true power is lol. Again this is just and idea of mine but it would be interesting to see if it did happen. The outcome of this battle is unknown everytime i have an idea Kishimoto does the unexpected and has other stuff happen. I love this series. Thank you for your time in reading this now tell me your thoughts below and what you think might happen in the series, and what you think about my ides. Category:Blog posts